


A Weekend with Her Co-Pilot

by Cubeman



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series, Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dimension Travel, F/M, Falkazooie, Future Fic, Gen, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Kazooie becomes a furry, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Pining, OBSF-Adjacent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Shapeshifting, Suddenly PANTS!, What is Pacing, Worldbuilding, it's to preserve the world order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeman/pseuds/Cubeman
Summary: This a part of a big concept work I've had in the back  of my noggin. One Big Smash-y Family is a great work and this fic is set within its universe, taking place after all of its events are theoretically over and done with. Essentially, this whole fic is going to be Headcanon as hell but it's bound to be enjoyable! (Maybe)
Relationships: Falco Lombardi/Kazooie
Kudos: 4





	A Weekend with Her Co-Pilot

“Ya gotcher jacket?” “Yeah.” “Other clothes Humba made for ya?” “Yes. I do Banjo..” “What about bottled water? Oh and yer communicat-” Kazooie turned wide eyed to her friend, wings spread far in aggravation

“Yes, Yes, YES I HAVE IT ALL, BANJO!!” The burnt orange bird yells “This’ll only be the 14th damn time you asked me this week!”

Banjo recoils at the volume in her voice as she marches around the two room cabin of they share, grabbing her bag to begin the march for her weekend trip

“I...I know you can take care of yerself Kazooie but...I mean, it’s not like this’ll be any other trip, ya know?” And he was correct in his worry...The hot headed Breegul was not just going on a trip to the next island over. Or even halfway around the world to Kong Island. No, Kazooie’s trip would be much more broad in reach and danger...she would be traveling to another _dimension!_ To many, the concept seemed impossible. But not to those who have fought in the Smash Brothers Tournament, as was the case with the famous Bear & Bird Duo.

In fact, that was the reason for Kazooie’s trip. She was headed to the Universe of ‘Star Fox’, a Multi-Star System high-tech realm fraught with danger and action!! It was a... far cry from the simple living of her home realm, where the biggest worry she had ever had was bracing the house for a hurricane or saving the island from a witch. But the danger would be worth it to have the opportunity to spend time with...well, with the one man who really made her feel like she’d ever been loved. Falco Lombardi...the Ace Pilot of Star Fox. It was a very long and difficult journey but the two love-birds managed to make things work long distance. When the multidimensional connections failed, it would ruin both of their days...but when it would work and they would tell each other about their week, the places they’d been, even mundane things like what they had eaten or who they had been annoyed by...even talking about such little things meant everything to Kazooie.

And that’s why she had to take this chance that the Night-Omniscient “Master Hands” was giving her.

Kazooie exhaled after a time, finishing her meditative reflection on the dangers once again...opening her eyes, her expression softened on the sight of her best friend. “Aww...fine. Come here, ya big lug” She fluttered her wings up to meet the bear with a hug. Banjo groaned with worry as if he were still a small cub; such was his way as a gentle bear. The embrace broke after a minute and Banjo stared at Kazooie...and she had a look that meant she had made up her mind. And so Banjo smiled “Have fun Kazooie...enjoy yer stay with him.” The genuine love and care dripping from his goofy voice like honey was almost too sweet. “And say hi to Fox for me if you two come across ‘em, ok?” He added. Kazooie’s expression softened, as anyone’s would when exposed to that much kindness. “Of course. I’ll see you when I get back.” 

She walked to the door, the bag slung over her back as she made her exit. Banjo’s younger sister was playing in the garden. Kazooie called out to her “Tootie, keep an eye on him please! Make sure he doesn’t sign up for another email scam or some other shit, ok?” “Ok Aunty Kazzy!” the spirited young bear said, running past her “Have fun with your boooooooyfrieeeeend!” Tootie teased. “I told you not to…” she objected to the recurrent nickname before stopping and taking flight to her destination “...thanks.” Kazooie said with a grumble. She was lucky that orange feathers made a blush hard to spot.

  
  
  


Kazooie’s destination in her flight, not in the least bit slowed by her luggage, was the strange, strange mountain top of Cloud Cuckoo Land. A place that could be called the literal peak of insanity...but such a place was where the ties of reality were weak. And thus, it was perfect as a hiding place for an agent of The Hands. They install these agents in Fighter Universes to keep tabs on them and the goings on of their worlds & times. In such a way to ensure they can come to the next tournament. As Kazooie flew in the odd yellow clouds, the ticket began to shine in her jacket pocket, steering her towards the person who would get her where she needed to go...and to her surprise, this ‘agent’ for this secret supervisory job done by the hands...was none other than the annoying Mr Fit. As it was when Kazooie & Banjo first met the cocky jock mammal, Mr. Fit was performing jumping jacks on a random cliffside, wearing that garish hot pink track suit “Uuuugh…” Kazooie sighed in annoyed disgust as she made her landing. The dim aardvark did not take notice. Kazooie cleared her throat loudly

“Woahw! Who the, what the-?!” he turned around in shock, fearing some aberrant imagination creature had snuck up on him, only to find the impatient Breegul that had bested his running prowess several years ago. Mr. Fit blinked in surprise from the ambush “K-kazooie! You! What do you want? Can’t ya see that I’m trying to tr-” ''Shut it” Kazooie interjected, flipping out the ticket from her jacket. Mr. Fit’s fear turned to understanding “Ooooh...I see. Scored yourself a ticket, huh?” Kazooie nodded. 

In the back of her mind, she thought back how she obtained this magical ticket. 

It took some convincing, even a little groveling (and Kazooie had never groveled before)...but she had won the 3 beings over with her pleas. The ‘soul strings’ that tied the two Avian Fighters together could not lie; their string was a bright Pink, pulsing in its hue and burning the fingers of the Hand to the touch. To Core especially, it read clearly as an indication of a need...a _longing_ . They initially dismissed her to deliberate her case...but eventually, a letter came in Banjo’s mailbox, sealed with the red Smash Bros logo and within was a pass, a physical ‘Universal Visa’ so to speak, to be shown to an agent of the Smash Universe staff so that she can be given safe passage to other universes. With that, Kazooie can travel to another world… _His World_ for the weekend. 3 days of finally being in the same room with him again, not even to mention the same realm!

In the back of her mind, she was thankful to The Hands...but she hated having to beg. Regardless, she would make the most of it. “Yeah I did. Heard you were the man I needed to see to make it work.” She raised an eyebrow. Mr. Fit nodded.

Kazooie handed him the ticket. “So, what’s this gonna do? It’s gonna be some kinda ‘magic’, I can figure that out but how’re you gonna get me to a whole new dimension without a train?” she asked as Mr Fit examined the ticket. He examined the paper in his hands, sliding the rim of the parchment between his stubby grey fingers. 

As it slid, text akin to runes began to shine through this seemingly lame aardvarks hidden magic. He continued this process of touching the ticket until the whole thing shone like a golden lamp, every inch shining with unknown runes. Kazooie was not impressed

“Ok, so you made the paper shine with some broohaha showin’ up, big whoop! Are ya gonna keep wasting my time or can ya gonna make with the dimension hopping, damn it?!” Kazooie’s anger spikes as she walks up to get into the long nosed face of the aardvark. Mr. Fit partook in a deep inhale...and then an exhale. He stood there, looking into the eyes of a bird that looked like she was on the verge of shoving him off the cliff. He presented the paper...and crumpled the glowing sheet in his hands, until the magical golden glow, once coated the paper now coating his hands in an ethereal aura. Kazooie stares at the aura from the side of her eye, not knowing that the ticket was gone “Ooooooh that’s _really neat_ ” she said, words stained with impatience “So we doing this?!”

Without a note of anger or another beat of time passing, Mr. Fit simply said

“Y e s”

And from his glowing grey hands, a cone of light eclipsed Kazooie, from head to talon. She was blinded and felt herself seer with a feeling unknown to her. It felt like she was being forced into a sudden, violent sleep while free falling without her wings. Her surroundings changed from the surreal mountains and clouds to the far more surreal tunnel of raw light, every color imaginable and some not even real at any time other than this very moment. Kazooie shifted through the tunnel...for what seemed like an endless amount of time, hours, days...weeks? Years? She couldn’t tell....

Had she been tricked? Was this this death? The Hands had killed her...for daring to ask to go to another dimension...for something as silly as love. She was dead...she had to be! What else could this place be?!

As she flew, formless in this tunnel of light, Kazooie thought to herself.. _‘I’m never going to see him again...not Falco...not Banjo...not Tootie or Bottles...even Grunty...that bitch...this is what I get for being so brash, for not thinking! None of the people in this world or any world would ever see her agai-!’_

  
  


“Miss? Miss?” A firm sounding voice called out through the light. Kazooie pried open her eyes in a frantic daze. She lurches forward, gasping for air in a panic. She couldn’t see anything, but she could hear sounds around her and something below her. Kazooie began to scream.

“Aaaaaaaah! Where am...what happened...Ahh!” Kazooie, still disoriented, the voice said calmly “Miss, miss, miss...it’s ok. It is ok. We just exited Warp...breathe in..” He inhales “...and exhales” and breathes out. Kazooie does so and soon, her senses begin to return to her. Vision slowly coming into focus, she looks around her...she’s in a...building? No...there are seats around her...with people in them. Animal people, anthropomorphic people! Like Fox and Falco and Wolf! She was in a...plane. A plane, she’d made it! “I’m...I’m not dead. I’m not dead!” She shouted, tears fresh in her eyes. She turned to the person who had calmed her down and grabbed his shoulders. Seeing him now, he was a shorter looking Gazelle man, gentle features tightening as he’s being touched by a passenger who had gone from asleep to hysterical to being elated, all in the span of 10 seconds. “Y-yes! Yes Miss, you are very much not dead! We take the greatest care in ensuring our passengers safety during Warp!” The attendant nervously says as his shoulders are shook “Miss could you perhaps let go of me, please?” He meekly asks, putting his fingers on Kazooie’s...hand?

Kazooie finally looks at what she’s shaking him with and it was a...feathered hand. She blinks and does a double take, placing her...hands off the attendants shoulder. “Woah…” she says. She shakes her head in disbelief. She grips her hands several times, just watching them open and close. It was unbelievable!

 _‘What else has changed? The hell did that Mr. Fit do with that ticket magic shit?!’_ Kazooie thought. She unbuckles her seat belt, “I uh...I need to use the can…” and walks to the end of the hall. She’d heard about how airplanes work from Snake & Terry back in Smash, so she had a vague idea where to look.

Opening the door, she quickly locked it behind her. Turning around...Kazooie looked in the lavatory mirror. And what looked back at her was not what she was used to. She was...humanoid. Like Falco and all the other people from her universe! She squeezed her hands again, facing the digits forward in the mirror. Utterly fascinated, Kazooie noticed she was also wearing clothes! Like, actual clothes! With pants! It looked like it was an adaptation of her jacket from back home but much larger. Looking her anthropomorphic body over, her legs were long and strong. As they should be...although, she still wasn’t wearing shoes, her talons remained quite large and free hanging. On her torso, she took note of the small hills along her chest...she pouted somewhat, staring blanking in the mirror “Really? Now what’s the point in that?” She shrugged it off and took a closer look at her face. Round. Colorful. Her plumage was just as orange as before, with a bit more red than usual. Kazooie saw that her neck was much longer than Falco’s, brushing her feathered fingers along its half-foot length. Up and down, she looked rather buffoonish as she massaged her own neck with the curiosity of a 4-year old. “Sooo weird...wow…” she said to herself. 

After a bit more self admiration in the mirror, a thought occurred to her...what was her species now? Surely not a Breegul right? Turning from the mirror, she fished around in her pants pocket to find her wallet. Wow...she has a wallet! Checking within it, there was indeed an I.D Card! Along with having a picture, date of birth, even home PLANET Information...Under species, Kazooie was listed under ‘Ostriod’. As in Ostrich. “Well...I guess I do have strong legs...and all without the need for Moves...suck it, Bottles!” She chuckled.

Back in a mostly pleasant mood, with some acceptance of her new strange look and newer, stranger situation, a thought struck Kazooie! She fumbled around in her pockets until she found her communicator. right at the top of the contact list was Falco Lombardi, her boyfriend. Leaning against the wall, Kazooie dialed into the number. It...did not answer the first time. Letting out a grunt of annoyance, she called again. No answer. Remembering the Rule of Three, Kazooie tried one more time. This time, she got a connection! And soon, Falco's lean face was brought up on the screen.  _ Immediately _ he raised an eyebrow in suspension.

“Alright who the hell are you and why do you keep calling me?” Falco said incredulously. Kazooie tisked, brushing her tall hair. “Tch..what do you mean dipshit, so now you don't recognize me?” she asked a smirk. 

“And just who the hell do you think you're calling a dipshit pal?! I'll have you know that I am an honorary member of the Cornerian Military and I will not hesitate to have you arrested for hacking into my com line just to give me a prank call, you stupid fuckin wor- “ Kazooie cut him off in the middle of his somewhat familiar rant. “Babe…look...” Kazooie motioned to her face...her green eyes...and her unique markings. “It's me!” She said with a whisper. Falco squinted, bringing his face closer to the com camera...he paused, eyes going wide. “Kaz?” he asked, stunned. 

“The one and only, fly boy!” She said, face grinning smugly. “But...your face, your body! Y-...babe, you got hands!” Falco said, dumbfounded. “I know, it's fucked up, right?!” she yelled back at him “But you know how I told you about that ticket stuff? Well, turns out I had to turn it into an ‘agent’ of The Hands in my World and then that person did some magic mumbo-jumbo, blasted me with a beam of light and basically rearranged my body! ...I think.” “No kidding…” Falco said, exacerbated. “Yeah! Again it's just as weird to me... it's probably got somethin’ to do with that World Order nonsense at The Hands all told us about before we left the tournament.” Falco opened his mouth to respond... then stopped, placing a feathered finger to his chin. “Yeah...yea that's probably it. I guess...I guess this is a good thing! You’re going to fit in much better now!” He chuckled

”I was actually kind of worried about that... hell uh... I was prepared to make a really stupid purchase and get you an arm harness with cybernetic arms, so you could can look normal here. But hey, I guess that Master Hand brand magic bullshit figured that out for us! Good on em!” 

Kazooie jostled a stifled laugh. "Tch! Shut up!” she said with a smile...she paused with a warm silence...the kind of silence that Kazooie rarely treated to anyone else. “I can't wait to see you.” she said Falco looked back at her through the camera…”I can't wait to see you too. Been too long…” he paused. “I guess we can thank The Hands that you have arms to hug me with.” At that heartwarming remark...Kazooie’s smile faded and she rolled her eyes “...Dude that's so fuckin’ sappy. Come on, really? That’s like the kind of shit that comes out of a postcard!” Falco could only laugh at this, genuine laughter at her ribbing. He really was not a wordsmith. “Anyway, I probably be gettin’ back to my seat before the people here come knocking...I'll see you soon.” Kazooie hung up from the call, leaning up against the wall. She sighed with content...with love. This. This was the reason she risked coming here. She took a moment to regain some of her composure and made her way out.

Attempting to open the door was more difficult than she imagined. Thumbs would take getting used to. Turning the doorknob after several dozen attempts, Kazooie returned to her seat. Kazooie buckled her seat belt again, yawning...she felt exhausted. But then again, anyone would be exhausted if they were to theoretically die and then be reborn as a different form of life to better fit the mold of a foreign universe.

Or something like that.

Regardless, Kazooie closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off to sleep for a time...

Or it would have been, had it not been for the voice of the pilot, announcing to the over the speakers: “Aaaaattention passengers. This is your Captain speaking. We are going to be beginning atmospheric reentry procedures very shortly. Please keep your hands and legs in your seat at all times, sure that your seat belts are secure and buckled and that your tray table is out. If you’re a species susceptible to heat sensitivity, this would be an excellent time...toooo request a complimentary cooling pad from one of our attendants.” 

The captain ended his transmission with that. From the outside, even though it would appear that Kazooie was calm, in her head she was once again panicking. She had no idea what atmospheric re-entry meant, but she could assume that it meant  _ ‘falling out of the fucking sky’!  _ Despite being a naturally flying bird...This was not the type of flight that she was used to, far from it! In fact, she had discussed this process with Falco previously, and he had to explain to Kazooie about how space flight actually worked. And...despite the fact that these explanations came from the mouth of an ace pilot, that fact did not make it any less  _ terrifying _ on paper. Thinking about it right now, at this very moment...there was very little separating Kazooie from the dark...cold...deadly vacuum space. From the perspective of a bird that was from a comparably Primitive World... The position that she was in right now was not comfortable by any stretch of the imagination. And yet, like a good passenger, Kazooie still checked that her belt was firmly buckled and put her wings on the armrests, which thankfully did not have somebody next to her...And then, the sides of the cabin started to crackle and wurr with a heath of friction. The heat of re-entering the atmosphere of a planet at thousands of miles per second! Kazooie did not even need to open her eyes to know that there would be a blazing inferno staring into the cabin from the passenger side window. As the heat grew in intensity, the passengers, with Kazooie among them, began to sweat even with sufficient heat shielding, this was an ordinary occurrence for those partaking in interplanetary travel. It felt like an eternity, a nightmarish ordeal that Kazooie’s simple mind could barely understand. But, thankfully the ordeal would be over soon. The noise of stressed hull metal began to dull. The heat flowing through the cabin cooled to a comfortable level. 

However...such warmth was no real comfort to one unfamiliar with its touch, as Kazooie was. But there was comfort in something; Knowing that the transport craft finally made it past the heavy cloud coverage of the Cornerian Atmosphere. They were properly in the blue skies of the planet Corneria. Despite the bizarre ordeal she had gone through, the warmth in the seats caused by reentry wasn’t so bad after all calmed her down, letting her relax...then, as she casually looked out the window, her jaw dropped to the floor as she saw the city. 

Buildings, all higher than Spiral Mountain or more, stretching far far into the horizon! Highways spanning above in long arcs of stone & steel from above, and wide roads from below, like complex concrete veins! The status of her home region’s signature landmark as a proper ‘mountain’ was being called into question...in the gaze of the extraordinary awesome display of Corneria City. A proper Megatropolis. A marvel of civilization...to a bumpkin like Kazooie, it looked like something out of a dream. A place beyond anything she could have ever imagined! Continuing to gaze out the side window, in the very center of the city was the Cornerian Space Port. Even if Kazooie had not heard of this place, it was obvious to recognize, based on its grand size and divided runways spanning several miles. Comm towers rose into the sky for hundreds of feet. Her keen avian eyes spotted a Reptilian with his headset on, guiding down a massive cargo-plane to touch down 4 runways over. This was  **the place** where multi-planetary trade, politics and visitation all meet...all coalescing here, at the gem of the System.

The sheer scale from the air was all too incredible...and far more incredible was the shudder in Kazooie’s heart knowing that somewhere in that spaceport...he’d be there waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to this. Technically a part of the great One Big Smash-y Family Canon. ALL THIS was set up and wordlbuilding (expect more of that, I have a problem). The real things begins happening...well, whenever I have the energy to do this again!


End file.
